


our hands entwined, my fingers in your veins connected

by ch3nracha



Series: of monsters and men [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, a/b/o dynamics, lapslock, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3nracha/pseuds/ch3nracha
Summary: "you sure?" chris asks, replacing the teasing intonation that had been present in his voice with something more drawn-out and serious. ensuring felix understands what he’s saying. then, as a forewarning, adds, "it gets bigger than this, little one."four fingers in is enough to make felix feel full, so the thought of chris inside of him, even bigger than this? god. he's aching for it.(or: felix finally gets his alpha’s knot)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: of monsters and men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118081
Comments: 28
Kudos: 474





	our hands entwined, my fingers in your veins connected

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ i wanted to write a self indulgent fic with a subversive twist on the whole a/b/o dynamic and, while i don’t know if i necessarily achieved that, i am happy with the outcome!
> 
> ♡ huge thank you to @lemonimpact for betaing my fic and for being an all around awesome human being and my personal cheerleader while i wrote this, i wouldn’t be posting this if it wasn’t for them! 
> 
> ♡ title from the song wooden heart by listener

chris has been fingering felix for a while, nearing an hour now if the digital clock they keep on their bedside table was anything to go by.

felix is up on his forearms with his ass in the air, legs spread wide to accommodate chris between them. 

"that's it," chris praises, four fingers in, smoothing the flat of his other palm over the downward slope of felix’s spine, from his tailbone to his neck, "hyung's good boy. taking it so well. so wet for hyung."

felix preens under the praise, whines something high and pretty and broken, back arching like a bowstring. echoes, “so wet fuh-for hyung.”

chris hums, draws his fingers back and scissors them apart, felix’s rim stretching out around his first knuckles. felix moans, punctuated by the wet squelch of chris’s fingers driving into him, over and over, a misaimed jab to avoid his prostate. doesn’t want felix to cum too soon, not before he gets what he asked for.

felix has never had anything thicker than his fingers before. he’s human, after all, not built to take chris’s big alpha cock or the knot that swells when he cums, lets chris fuck his thighs as an alternative. on his side or on his back, always with his legs pressed tight together, ankles held up in one of chris’s attractively large, veiny hands. 

it’s tight — the fit. so fucking tight chris is exerting energy just to push them in and out, but felix breathes through his nose, counts two, three seconds between then exhales, slow and controlled. 

it’s tight but — he wants it. chris’s knot. has something to prove, to himself and chris, that he can take it. had to beg chris when he’d brought it up while they were lying on their shared bed, winded and fucked out, felix’s head on his chest, thighs sticky with lube and sweat and cum. 

chris had been apprehensive, worried that he’ll hurt him. assured him he’s happy with his thighs, that they’re pretty and strong and he loves them — loves _him_ , so, who cares? but — felix _does_. he cares. cares because they’re not supposed to work, their anatomy, their physiology, they don’t mesh. 

for one, felix can’t satisfy chris’s ruts, not entirely. can stoke the hot coals burning in chris’s underbelly to alleviate the pain of being an unmated alpha all he wants but it never last long, provides temporary relief before it returns full force.

secondly, more importantly, chris can’t mark him. sure, he can bite him raw, bite him until his skin is blooming pretty florets of blues and purples but it can’t bond them in the way it would if felix was born an omega.

and chris, sweet, attentive chris, does his best to extinguish his insecurities. will hold felix’s left hand up between them, tracing along the metal ridge of the engagement band circling the base of his ring finger and reminding him that they _are_ bonded, just — maybe not in the way he wants. 

it stings. like a halved lemon is being squeezed into a wound that’ll never heal, whenever he’s reminded that they’re not compatible (which is _constant_. reminded of it every time he opens their medicine cabinet and sees chris’s suppressant pills, every time they want to fool around and have to stop short of going all the way because the universe is cruel and felix is a dumb human) but — he doesn’t fault chris. if anything, he faults himself for falling in love with an alpha. 

so felix had argued. argued that chris will take care of him like he always does, that he’ll tap out and tell chris immediately if it hurts too much, tears kissing his eyes with how much he wants, wants, wants.

chris had caved, powerless to deny felix, his pout capable of bringing an entire empire to its proverbial knees. he agreed to it so long as they established a few ground rules, said he could never forgive himself if he hurt felix, accidental or not, and felix? well, felix was all too happy to agree to them.

“so good and so gorgeous,” chris coos, incredibly soft and disarming, raking his nails down felix’s tapered waist, “my wet, pretty baby.”

felix is wet, absolutely soaked in spit and lube, dripping down his trembling thighs but — he likes it. likes playing along. likes pretending he's an omega dripping slick for chris. "puh-please hyung, i'm ready. pretty please?"

"you sure?" chris asks, replacing the teasing intonation that had been present in his voice with something more drawn-out and serious. ensuring felix understands what he’s saying. then, as a forewarning, adds, "it gets bigger than this, little one."

four fingers in is enough to make felix feel full, so the thought of chris inside of him, even bigger than this? god. he's aching for it.

"want it, alpha," felix begs, already lightheaded at the thought of it, "need it. please."

chris withdraws his fingers and curls them around felix’s hip, the crown of his cock pressing against felix’s weeping entrance then stills, waiting for the go ahead from felix to continue.

felix whines, blinking back tears edging at his waterlines, "hyung _please_. wuh-wanna be yours. make me yours.”

chris pushes into felix and felix responds with a teary sob. the feeling, familiar yet new, chris‘s cock feeling so unbelievably thick inside of him, stretching him past four fingers, "mine," chris growls as he bottoms out, "you're mine, baby — _fuck_.”

"y-yours!" felix parrots, eyes unfocused, clouded by a milky film of arousal, "ah, it feels — feels like a dream, hyung. so big."

chris doesn't want to hurt felix, even after all that prep, after working him open for so long, he wants to make sure he's not too hasty, not too reckless with him. he's got his strength under control, for the most part at least, but he still worries. worries that felix is still too fragile, too fucking tight. he pauses, being as patient as he can — looks at felix’s expression, tries to figure out if he's adjusted, if he can take more.

felix answers by digging his palms into the bed, pushing himself back — drags chris’s cock almost all the way out of him, only to fuck himself right back down, squeezing his eyes shut and making such gorgeous sounds chris thinks he might pop a knot at any given moment. 

"f-fuck, c'mon, alpha — want your knot," felix says, a breathy moan dividing his words into disjointed sections, manages a winded little laugh, "gonna give it to me?"

chris thinks it's cute. even cuter when felix can't keep the act up, when his face falls because chris is moving, finally, but the pace is still slow enough to make it impossible for felix to focus on anything other than the stretch, how absolutely full chris makes him feel.

“listen to yourself,” chris laughs and felix can feel it as much as he hears it, "begging for my knot when you can hardly take my cock. don't you think you're in over your head, little omega?" 

felix knows that he is.

but he doesn't _care_ that he's in over his head — if chris is willing to give it to him, felix knows he can take it. he whimpers, tinny and desperate, looking up over his shoulder and into chris’s eyes as he babbles, ”m a good boy, alpha, i can — _god_ , i can take it, just. faster, _please_.”

chris complies — lets go of the notion he'll break felix, and remembers that he's fucking into his boyfriend _to_ ruin him, to fill him to the brim with his cum, stretch him loose with his knot. that's what he wants, what he _begged_ for, and who is chris to deny his sweet baby boy?

chris’s pace is brutal, felix is absolutely soaked around him, the tight heat and easy slide addictive. he grunts, something about how wet his omega is for him, how he’s going to stuff him full of his babies and felix throws his head back in a cry that chris is positive the neighbors can hear. 

he's conflicted. doesn't like the idea of anyone else getting to hear what's his, what belongs to him, but his wolf? that other, darker part of chris? wants felix to scream louder, wants everyone within a mile radius to know that lee felix is off-limits, claimed, out of the fucking question. 

chris isn’t conflicted for long, compromises with himself by jamming two of his fingers into felix’s mouth to muffle his pretty cries. 

and oh, he submits so perfectly — no questions asked, starting to suck on his fingers. chris is fucking him full, and now he's stuffing his mouth, too, overwhelming him to the point he can't help but cry, just a little, pulling at the sheets so hard the cinched corners pull free from the mattress.

"fuck. so pretty like this," chris grunts, yanking spit-slicked fingers out of felix’s mouth so he can slap the side of felix’s face softly, make him look like an absolute mess. and when felix’s first response to being slapped is to beg chris to do it again?

to grab chris’s hand and guide it beneath his body, resting it on his stomach where, through the multiple layers of skin and muscle, he can feel his cock bulge against felix’s abdomen, so deep inside his mind is careening?

chris can’t possibly hold out any longer.

felix notices before chris tells him — goes all moon-eyed and slack-jawed as he feels it, feels the base of chris’s cock getting thicker, starting to swell up. 

"— god," felix gasps, all the air in his lungs punched out of him, "oh, oh _hyung_."

chris kisses a notch in his spine, then, snaps his hips two, three more times before he can't move anymore, his knot buried inside of felix. kisses felix’s freckles as a distraction from the stretch, groaning encouragements and praises between his lips and felix’s sweat-slick skin, hand under felix to keep him up, cupping the bulge of his cock through him.

"doing so good, baby," he mumbles, "don't be scared, it's just me, just your hyung." 

felix tries not to lock up, like chris told him to but he's just too full and the stretch is so wide that it hurts. "i–i'm, yours, yours now?" felix asks softly, deliriously, "all yours now, right, alpha?"

"that's right, baby," chris whispers back, sweeping back felix’s bangs, damp and clumped together, "mine. gonna breed you with my pups like a good little omega." 

“waa-want it. wan’ it so much hyung, want your babies. our babies.”

felix feels chris’s cum flooding inside of him, finally. it feels so hot spilling into him, there's just so much of it, felix thinks he must be dreaming. he goes lax — shoulders falling forward, face pressed sideways into their pillows, chin pushing up to submit like a good boy, a good _omega_ , baring his neck to chris.

chris feels himself throb inside of felix, leaning forward to accept the offer. sinks his teeth into felix’s neck, just below his ear, biting down to give him a pseudo mate-mark. 

he doesn't clamp down hard enough to draw blood, but the sharp pain coupled with the stretch and the cum still spilling inside him is enough to get felix to cum untouched, the upper half of his body spasming against their sheets. chris hisses as felix clenches around him, the fit already impossibly tight to begin with. 

felix looks at chris with post-orgasm clarity, and laughs, noticing that they're both heaving messes.

“hyung,” felix says when he manages to catch some of his breath. he sounds so, very lovely, “that was —” _amazing. wonderful. everything._ “— wow. just. wow.”

“i’ll say,” chris echoes the sentiment, slowly, carefully relaxing his weight on top of felix to settle in and get comfortable. they’re going to be here a while. “who knew i just needed to bite your neck to get you to come like that?”

a blush bleeds into felix’s cheeks, swallowing the splatter of freckles adorning his face. chris slides his hand up felix’s arm, from shoulder to wrist to fill the spaces between felix’s fingers with his own, cautious to keep his movements to a minimum, doesn’t want to hurt either of them.

“baby,” chris says, drawing felix’s attention to their joined hands, to their engagement rings, identical in look, but the engravings on the inside of the bands different. personalized. “you know i love you, right?”

felix hums, eyes half-lidded and sleep-heavy, watching the fractals of sunlight filtering through their blinds dance off the silver of their rings. 

“then you know that i’m happy. with us. with you. you being a human — that never factored in when i asked you on a date, or when i asked you to be my boyfriend, or when i asked for your hand in marriage. i know, to you, you think i’m not as satisfied as i could be or that i’d be happier with someone my own kind but that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

a knot is developing in felix’s throat, more painful than the one currently inside him. he swallows, rough and raw, like his esophagus is lined with sandpaper, focusing on chris’s fingers in his, on his warm, comforting weight on top of him.

chris presses on, “yeah, my alpha might want an omega, but _i_ want you. only you. forever you. you’re it for me babe. so next time you go thinking i’m not satisfied or that — that you’re not enough please just. just keep all that in mind. okay?”

“yeah,” felix says, feeling so full and so, so loved, “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [♡ tw: @ch3nracha](https://twitter.com/ch3nracha)
> 
> [♡ cc: @ch3nracha](https://curiouscat.me/ch3nracha)


End file.
